


The Goddesses' Powers

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: A goddess of beauty has her powers switched by her sister, a goddess of weather. She must gain her powers back by helping the people she's misstreated. Meanwhile, the people must redeem themselves, too. But what will they all do when they realize each party is at fault?





	1. The Ending Begins

Lightning flashed up in the sky, followed by Sakura blossoms headed toward Earth.

A voice boomed as loud as thunder.

"Aris, this is the last time!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ira!" another voice boomed back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ira retorted. "You use your powers as Goddess of Beauty only on yourself! See these blossoms here?! They're the real reason for this power! So, I'm switching ours!"

"What do you know?! You're the Goddess of Weather! Not only that, you have jet black hair and skin paler than mine! Your dresses transform into the colors of the weather, like black, (once again), for the storms! You probably just want a change of wardrobe! MY wardrobe! And where'd you get those blossoms?!"

"You use your Powers of Beauty to make yourself beautiful! You are covered in white, silk robes! You have blonde hair in a beehive hairdo (without bees, I must add)! You suck the pretty petals off of plants until they are alive, yet ugly! These petals falling from my hands are an example of my new and your old powers! I'm switching yours and your looks with mine until you learn to not be selfish!"

"And how will I do that?! How will you change us?!"

"You work with the PEOPLE you stole beauty from-the last resort you made! And I will change us with my own powers! I call it the Weather Stone! Once it glows the colors of the main weather, you will be free!

And now, I cast you out!"

Light poured from the two goddesses bodies and swirled around them. They completely looked like one another.

The clouds opened up beneath them and Aris fell through.

"NOOO!" Aris cried.

"I should've told her where to find the people she must work with, and that they are equally at fault, but I think it best she find out on her own." Ira said to herself. 


	2. The First Cursed Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insulting a police officer is not a good idea, but it’s a different issue whether you can be arrested for it. Those who get in officers’ faces either with their words, actions, or even photography, are often arrested under statutes which prohibit obstructing officers in their investigations or arrests.

Aris followed a dirt road leading to a town. She found herself in bustling city. It was very large, with a big building in the back with a big marketplace.  
She passed by a fruit stand and immediately ordered the vendor around.  
"YOU! Peasant man! I command you to give me some food!"  
The man eyed her equally with curiosity and contempt.  
"Who do you think you are, the princess? She's beautiful. You look more like the Goddess, Ira,"  
Aris looked over her clothes, which were white cotton clouds on the trim and rightfully sky-blue.  
"I'm uuuggly! 'Just like my sister. And your princess must be ugly, too!"  
"HEY! Never. Speak. Ill. Of. The. Goddesses. OR the princes. Or rather your sister. Wow, you're confusing." the vendor warned.  
"You're right! I should be making fun of YOU! YOU with the purple tunic and tights!"  
"And you insult my clothing, too? Where are you from that they taught you such manners?"  
"A Goddess Cottage," Aris explained.  
"Past the beauty of Aris' trees,  
From the practicality of Ira's thunder,  
Ending with the Goddesses' cottage,  
In a land of wonder."  
"Pssh. So, you know scripture of the goddesses."  
"I don't just know the goddesses," said Aris, indignantly. "I AM a goddess!"  
"You're crazy," the vendor said. "GUARDS!" he called.  
Three guards, which were only a few feet away at a fish vendor, they turned to Aris and the fruit vendor.  
"You, with the dark blue armor!" Aris called. "Arrest this man!"  
"As it turns out, we overheard your conversation, Miss," said one guard. "And you were the one harassing this man."  
"And so what? YOU need harassment, too!"  
"Did you hear the part where she insulted the princess?" the vendor complained.  
"The PRINCESS?!" a guard exclaimed.  
"Oh, well. We can't take her in by insults, only. At least, not in this kingdom. But she DOES look like the goddess, Ira." a second guard said. "I am NOT Ira!"  
Aris decided to take her clothes off. She looked down her shirt to glimpse another dress.  
"Weird. But perfect!"  
She took her first dress off.  
Everyone in the crowed hooted and hollered.  
Then they realized the new dress looked exactly like her top shirt.  
"Ira, your sick sense of humor knows no bounds." Aris admitted defeat.  
For now.  
"Take her away," another guard said.  
Aris struggled all the way to where she was going.  
"Wait. Where am I going? Wait. HOW DO I TAKE A SHOWER?!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They arrived at a lush palace of towers of brown, red, and gold.  
Aris was shown a thrown room. There were three thrones, and a young-looking girl sitting in the smallest one in the middle.  
Aris immediately started. "You, with the pink silk and veil on her-"  
The Princess held up her hand to silence her.  
"I'm very well aware what I look like," she said. "Why point it out?"  
Aris was beginning to know to watch her mouth.  
Beginning.  
"Where I'm from we always point out our clothing."  
"She says she's the goddess, Aris." the first guard said.  
Aris gave him a glare.  
"Oh, my prayers have been answered!" the Princess said joyfully. "You've come!"  
"Huh?" Aris was confused.  
"Oh, but they must be confused. Aren't you Ira?"  
"No." Aris said plainly.  
"So, then you're Aris!"  
"She's a public nudist, Princess," explained the first guard.  
"What?!"  
"I have more than one dress."  
"Prove it."  
After Aris took off a dozen dresses, the Princess was convinced.  
"But how do you expect to bathe?"  
"You tell me! It's part of this spell my-"  
Everyone stared.  
"Uh, a witch! Yes, a witch put me under this spell."  
"That's too bad. You see, I was praying to the goddess, Aris for beauty for the longest time. But now I know what really happened. " her voice was filed with lament but sureness.  
"Why? Are you ugly?" Aris bluntly said.  
"How dare you!" said the first guard.  
"Guards, please leave the room." the Princess gently ordered.  
He stared at the goddess and all of them left.  
"Sorry for the rudeness of my guards. You can call me Eileen."  
Eileen unveiled herself to show the face of an ugly old woman.  
"I can see why you prayed to Ira." Aris decided.  
"I had normal looks, but I wanted to look absolutely beautiful for my fiancé. So, I prayed to be gorgeous. Nothing worked. Then one day, I was struck by this ugly curse! I thought it was for not being grateful for the looks I was born with, but seeing you, I now know what really happened,"  
'I was the one who stole her looks,' Aris thought to herself. 'One of four people'.  
"My parents are on their way back from their quest to find a cure for me, but if YOU succeed, I can try to get my parents to give you half our kingdom."  
The wheels turned in Aris' head. 'I'm a goddess, so I shouldn't need a kingdom. But a castle sounds good,'  
"Agreed. But I want a few of your guards to accompany me. Now."  
"I can't do anything for you, NOW, but I can pray for your safe journey. How about I send you off on the castle's official fruit vendor's cart?"  
"That guy again?"  
"What about him?"  
"Pssh. Fine. Nothing else I can do,"  
Aris left the city walls on a back of a very angry vendor's cart.  
"Just keep quiet, okay, girl?"  
"You, too." Aris told back.  
'Now where to go'? Aris tried to figure out.


End file.
